<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Frerard Oneshot by fulltimeiidasimp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873958">Frerard Oneshot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fulltimeiidasimp/pseuds/fulltimeiidasimp'>fulltimeiidasimp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:08:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fulltimeiidasimp/pseuds/fulltimeiidasimp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"F-frank?", Gerard whispered as he walked into his boyfriends bedroom, letting out shaky breaths. "Frankie? A-are you awake?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Iero/Gerard Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Frerard Oneshot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"F-frank?", Gerard whispered as he walked into his boyfriends bedroom, letting out shaky breaths. "Frankie? A-are you awake?"<br/>      "Gee!", the smaller man exclaimed, stumbling out of his bed. He almost tripped from his legs being tangled up in his bedsheets. "Whats wrong? Are you okay? What happened?"<br/>      "Grandma, s-she...", he couldn't finish his sentence before bursting back into tears, clinging onto his significant other. "Frank w-what am I going to do? She's g-gone"<br/>      "Let it all out sugar," Frank mumbled, leading them to his bed. He laid down with Gerard clinging onto him like a koala and wrapped them in blankets. He pressed a sal kiss to the blonds head. "Let it all out. Its going to be okay, I promise."<br/>      Gerard couldn't get two words out without his body being wracked in sobs. He whimpered, burying his head into Frank's chest, clinging ongo his shirt like a lifeline. <br/>      "Im so sorry Gee I'm so sorry", he said, tears gathering in his eyes as he watched his boyfriend in so much pain. "Do you hear my heartbeat? Just focus on that sugar, focus on that. I promise you'll be okay."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>